


A Picture In A Locket

by Loopy_lu_lu



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts TV 2019
Genre: Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy_lu_lu/pseuds/Loopy_lu_lu
Summary: Alison’s half sister comes to visit and brings something (or someone) along that brings something new to the house.





	1. The arrival of Jen and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here and a fanfic like this. I’d love some feedback!  
> Unfortunately I do not own ghosts and the only Characters I do own are Jen and Richard.

“Alison there’s a carriage here!” Kitty excitedly announced as she entered the couples bedroom.

Alison awoke and jumped out of bed, shaking Mike until he did the same.

“She’s early, or for gods sake she’s early!”

“Who is, what?” Mike replied.

“Jen. She’s here.”

“Oh. Oooh!” Mike realised and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Not too long later everyone besides Mike, who was still getting ready, were stood by the window waiting for her to park and get her things. Jen got out of her car and a man in his late 30s or possibly even early 40s got out of the other side.

“Who is she with?” Alison asked.

“What do you mean?” Mike replied entering the room.

(“Is it her Dad?” Pat asked  
“Or her boyfriend?” Asked Kitty)

“She’s with a man. An older man” Alison replied, ignoring the ghosts all together. She couldn’t even begin to think about her baby sister (who was in fact grown up and 22 years old) with a man old enough to be her father - as Pat lovingly pointed out.

“Is it her dad?” Mike asked, walking over.

“No Mike, I’d know if it were her dad because we have the same dad, different mums, Jesus Christ, thought you’d have know by now, since we’re married an all” Alison responded.

(“Different Mother’s? That’s absurd! It’s an abomination” Fanny responded.  
“My parents were no longer together Fanny, it’s fine” Alison informed her, but it didn’t stop Lady Button from ranting about the sanctity of marriage or whatever.  
“Jesus Christ Fanny, pull yourself together, remember what happened to your marriage?” The Captain responded, causing Fanny to abruptly stop mid-sentence, looking very offended, and making Alison smirk ever so slightly)

“What are they saying?” Mike said, getting to the window.

“Oh nothing, but look, who’s that guy?” She said pointing out.

“Where?” Mike asked.

“Seriously Mike? Right there, by the car.”

“Alison, there’s nobody else there” Mike said, looking at his wife with concern, which suddenly faded as he was used to her seeing things he couldn’t. He then went out to greet his sister-in-law.

“Don’t worry too much Alison, we can see him too!” Pat said.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m worried. Why is he here if he’s not, well you know”

“What’s do’s you means?” Mary asked.

“If we can see him, and Alison can see him, but Mike can’t see him, that means he’s dead” the Captain explained.

“But he didn’t die here and came with Jen, that’s never happened before?” Julian carried on.

“So we’ve got another ghost then” Alison accepted, as she realised the clothes he was wearing, and how oddly similar they were to The Captains.


	2. Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to find out who the new ghost is, and whether or not Jen can see the ghosts.

“Alison! So good to see you! It’s been too long!” Jen said as they met halfway up the drive.

(“You’ve been oddly quiet” Julian said to Thomas.)

“It really has hasn’t it! I’ll show you your room, then we can have some breakfast. You’re early” she replied.

(“Jen is beautiful. But I did not want my dear Alison to hear me say so, it would be wonderfully unfair, don’t you think?” His response was Julian rolling his eyes and just simply walking away)

Alison took Jen upstairs to one of the empty rooms that did not occupy a ghost. She let her unpack her things and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast to be surprised as Mike had already begun.

“Wow, this is, I don’t understand” she said.

“Haha that’s funny. Did you find out who the bloke was?” Mike asked.

“Well, no. I didn’t want to ask her in case she can’t see him. Wouldn’t that just freak you out Just ‘hey sis, I know we’ve talked every day for the past 3 months but I forgot to mention that I nearly died and can now see ghosts. Did you know that you have one following you, and also there’s loads in this house.’ I don’t think that’d sit well.” She replied.

“But what if she can see him?”

“I’ve got a plan babe, it’ll be good”

“What’s for breakfast? It smells yummy!” Jen announced as she walked into the room, ghosts jumping out of her way.

(“Okay, well I’m not too sure she can see us you know? Just walking in a straight like through us like that.” Pat said.  
“Weird” Julian said, leaning over the table squinting at her.  
“Yes well why hasn’t he come to join us? Because then we could have asked him.” The captain pointed out.)

“So Jen, how was Germany?” Alison shouted.

“Erm, it was good” Jen responded.

“Her hearings been off a bit since the accident” Mike said.

“The fall? Oh how are you since that, I’m sorry I didn’t ask!”

“It’s fine, you asked yesterday. I’m good, other that this hearing and the BANGING headaches I get.”

(“I believe that’s what one would call a hint” lady button said.  
“Yeah” Mary said, backing her up.  
Robin kept shouting and jumping at Jen to see if he could scare her. Julian was still in her face and most of the others were still loudly theorising.  
“In other words, QUIET!” Thomas shouted, as the all listened to him for once, because they realised they needed to - all for the greater good - finding out about the other ghost.)

They three living humans spent the day watching films, catching up and reminiscing about the good old days, when suddenly at around nine o’clock Jen decided to have a shower before going to bed. 

“It’s at the top of the stairs, end of the corridor!” Mike said.

After a few minutes they heard the pipes creak and the water was running. Alison finally had her chance. She got up and ran to Jens room.

She burst through the door to be met by a man in his late 30s/early 40s. He had blond hair and green eyes, with cuts upon his face and a very dirty uniform. He stood up out of freight and was very tall.

“Alright Mister, who are you?”

No response.

“C’mon, tell me. I know you know I’m talking to you.”

Nothing.

“Alright, you wanna play hard ball? Do ya?” 

She walked over to him and very slowly put her hand up to his chest, pushing through it. He shivered and stepped backwards. Alison kept doing this, and concentrated so much on that she forgot to listen out for the shower being turned off.

“Alison, what are you doing?” Jen asked.

“Erm? Would you believe me if I said I was trying to catch a fly?”

“No. I would not.” Jen said.

“Okay okay! Sit down... So when I fell out of the window, I sorta nearly died.”

“What? How could you not tell me that?” Jen said, hitting Alison in the arm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry, but we’ll, since then I’ve been able to see, oh promise you won’t laugh Jen.”

“Can I promise that?”

“Oh nevermind!”

“I’m kidding, I won’t laugh” Jen promised.

“Okay, I’ve been able to see ghosts”

“Oh”

“Yeah, so I was just trying to figure out who he is,” Alison said, pointing to the man behind her “cos he’s not one of mine”

“Right, well remember when we were kids and I told you about my friend and you said he wasn’t real?” 

“Yeah, your imaginary friend.” Alison said.

“Not so imaginary, this is Richard.” Jen said, both of them turning to look at him.

“Hi Richard” Alison said, sort of waving at him.

“Hello Miss Alison, it’s a pleasure to finally be able to speak to you!” He said with a smile.


	3. Seeing Him From Across A Crowded Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been planning the later part and completely forgot to be writing this bit. Thank you so much for the feedback! I’m very grateful and happy people seem to be liking it.

The next morning was a weird one. None of the ghosts had been introduced to Jen, and to be honest, Alison didn’t even know if she could see her ghosts, or just Richard. At the time she’d had so many questions that she didn’t even think to ask, but after breakfast she knew she’d have to.

“So, Jen. I never really asked, but, is it just Richard?” Alison asked.

“What?” Jen asked.

“Like can you see any others or?” Alison asked, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“I mean, I’ve seen a few, but I didn’t want to mention anything”

“Who have you seen?”

“Who have I seen? Or who can I see now?” Jen asked, pointing into a room.

“Who can you see now, I guess”

“Well, there’s the guy who was staring at me during breakfast both yesterday and today - no trousers on. Then there’s a lady in a beautiful purple gown, there’s the cave-man guy who keeps trying to scare me. Erm there’s a woman who is looks sort of Edwardian, in a grey dress. There’s a man in a military uniform, a woman who looks sort of burnt, and also a guy who looks an awful lot like the portraits of Thomas Thorne” Jen raced off the ghosts she saw, acting out each ghosts as if the description wouldn’t be enough.

And the ghosts heard her, especially with the mention of Thomas’ name, but none dared go out into the corridor, so they kept listening from the room.

“Oh, I forgot about your obsession”

“It’s not an obsession Ali, he was a beautiful poet who grimy Lord Byron took all the fame from”

“Well, erm Jenifer. That is Thomas Thorne!”

“You are joking? How could you? I can forgive that you didn’t tell me that you nearly died. I can forgive that you didn’t tell me that you can see ghosts - it’s a bit weird isn’t it? But the fact that you inherited the house that THOMAS THORNE died in - it’s unforgivable Alison Marie Cooper - unforgivable!” She said dramatically, to be met with a laugh.

And a good laugh too. Alison hadn’t laughed like that in a while, and soon her sister joined in and they almost forgot about the ghosts all together, that is until Lady Button interrupted.

“Excuse me Alison, but it is rude to leave a guest un-introduced” she said.

“Oh right, sorry, Jen, come on in” Alison said.

“Actually, can I go and grab Richard, I figure he might want some friends after being trapped with our family for 76 years” Jen said and shot off.

“Right guys you better be on your best behaviour! Pat, Kitty and Mary you’ll be fine. Thomas don’t be so, erm..” 

the urge to say creepy almost got too much.

“Impulsive! Captain, don’t be so moody, Robin, please don’t scare them. Obviously you don’t scare Jen, but I’m not sure how Richard will react, but he’s really nice actually, and Julian...”

“I know, I know” he responded.

“Thank you!”

“And we’re back!” Jen said.

Jen walked into the room, ready to be introduced, but Richard hung back a little, as he always had.

“So this is Jen, and this is Richard!” Alison said, waving for him to step forward a little.

And he did. And he smiled and said hello, looking around the group of Ghosts infront of him, and he looked at one particular man and he froze. He looked at Jen, stepped forward and whispered:

“It’s him”

And she knew exactly what he meant.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter really just does what it says on the tin (title) - they get introduced.

Pat was the first to step forward and introduce himself.

“Hi I’m Pat! Richard and Jen! Right? You doing alright? So I’ll let you go and get to know everyone and then you can circle back if you like! I could take you on a tour of the house, if you want to”

“Hiya Pat” Jen said, and Richard nodded.

“I’m Lady Button! It’s polite to be introduced by the host, but I see that won’t happen!” She said glaring at Alison.

“Good morning Lady Button.” Jen said, and Richard smiled.

“Mary!”

“BOO!” 

“That’s Robin, I’m Julian, nice to meet you!”

“Oh I know you! You’re that-“ Jen started to be interrupted by Alison

“This is Kitty” She said walking over to the woman in the purple dress.

“It’s a touchy subject, don’t talk about it unless he brings it up first, yeah?” She whispered to the pair.

“Hello! Oh I’m so happy to have more friends! Not that I don’t love you guys, but new friends!” 

“Hello Kitty, I like your dress” Richard said.

“Oh thank you! It’s what I died in.”

“Yes” Richard replied, because he knew that.

“That’s Thomas, as you know” Alison said, pointing to Thomas who was sat by the window.

“Hello, I-I’m a huge fan” Jen managed to say without too much stumbling over her words and walked over to him.

“Right, I don’t know how long she’s gonna spend talking to him to be honest with you Richard, it’s just”

“Captain!” Richard said saluting and the Captain saluted back.

Jen stopped talking to Thomas and watched Richard and the Captain. Her heart sank a little when she saw how relaxed he was with the Captain. He had never been like that with her, but it soon passed because she knew. She knew why.

“Soldier! That’s an excellent salute!” The Captain said.

“I learnt from the best” Richard said, blushing.

“You changed so much in that year, wow. Not to be rude but you aged a lot!” Richard said, stepping forward to take a closer look, and the Captain stiffened, clearly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry?” He replied.

“What?”

“Have we met before?” The Captain asked.

And Richard stepped back, also returning to his slightly awkward state of being. He looked over at Jen in a panic, who rushed over as soon as she saw his cry for help.

“Captain! Just take a look at what he’s wearing, I’m sure you can figure it out!” Jen said.

He looked at her and the back at Richard.

“Ah! You were in my regiment. I’m really sorry, I was sure I knew all of my men.” He said.

“No, it’s fine. 70 years is a long time to remember people. Erm, Pat you mentioned something about a tour?” Richard squeaked out, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes! Would you like to start in the house or in the gardens?”

“Tour guides choice” Richard replied.

“Brilliant!” Pat said excitedly as the left the room, many of the ghosts following them.

“That was weird right?” Alison whispered to Jen

“Hmm?” 

“Richards reaction to the Captain?”

“That wasn’t the weird thing about it”

“What do you mean?”

“He should remember him”

“How so?” Alison asked.

“Do you remember my Granny Judy?”

“Yeah I do” She said, smiling.

“Well, do you remember the story she told you of the fiancé before the war?”

“Yeah the one that wasn’t really her fiancé because he was gay and she helped him out so he and his boyfriend wouldn’t get arrested” Alison said, suddenly recalling the story after not even thing about it for maybe fifteen years.

“Yeah, well that’s Richard.”

“Oh wow. But how does that mean the Captain should rememb-oh. I see.”

“But don’t mention anything Alison, Richard loves to talk about it, and so did Granny Judy, but either the Captain doesn’t or he genuinely can’t remember.” Jen said.

She left Alison alone to go and join the tour, because how could her life get any weirder? She might as well join a tour led by ghosts.


End file.
